NATO'S Member's Rights
The official declaration of Member´s Rights from the NATO federation, created to protect every nation and to limit international quarrels that may lead to a major break up. Member's Rights *'Article 1'- **1.1- Every nation shall be fully recognized as independent and sovereign states, with their unique customs, culture and personality. **1.2- Every nation shall express their customs, culture, ideology and personality unless the previous breach the law, rights, freedoms and development of othe nations; or the morality, public order and the general welfare in NATO. *'Article 2'- Every nation shall be treated equaly, no matter their level, culture, language or gender. *'Article 3'- **1.1- Everyone charged with a penal offence has the right to be presumed innocent until proved guilty according to law in a public trial at which he has had all the guarantees necessary for his defence. **1.2- No one shall be held guilty of any penal offence on account of any act or omission which did not constitute a penal offence, under NATO international law, at the time when it was committed. Nor shall a heavier penalty be imposed than the one that was applicable at the time the penal offence was committed. *'Article 4'- No one shall be subjected to arbitrary interference with his privacy or correspondence, nor to attacks upon his honour and reputation. Everyone has the right to the protection of the law against such interference or attacks. *'Article 5'- Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas. *'Article 6'- **1.1- Everyone has the right to take part in the command chain of NATO, directly or through freely chosen representatives. **1.2- The will of the nations shall be the basis of the authority of the chain of command; this will shall be expressed in periodic and genuine elections which shall be by universal and equal suffrage and shall be held by secret vote or by equivalent free voting procedures. *'Article 7'- Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of active hours and periodic holidays without being prosecuted by the Roll Call system. *'Article 8'- No one shall be subjected to arbitrary arrest, detention or exile. *'Article 9'- Charges imposed over a nation with insufficient evidence are annuled automatically. *'Article 10'- Everyone is entitled to the social order of NATO in which the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration can be fully realized. *'Article 11'- **1.1- Everyone has duties to the federation in which alone the free and full development of his personality is possible. **1.2- In the exercise of each nation´s rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to expression limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society. *'Article 12'- **1.1- Every nation has the right to protest and attack tyranical leadership in the federation. **1.2- Full trials with sufficient evidence must be created in order to accuse a chairman of tyranny. *'Article 13'- Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for any State the right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. Category:NATO Category:NATO